Harry and Ginny in love? Maybe
by U.C.S
Summary: Harry goes to chase Voldemort with Ron and Hermione but something happens than....[Holly Alexis Combs Member of U.C.S]
1. A letter for a special someone

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything I used from the Harry Potter book's or their characters. All the rights belong to J.K. Rowling_

_A/N: This is my first One-Shot FanFic about Gin/Harry. I hope you like it and that my English is good enough 'cause I am a German girl. Please review. Of course you can criticize, but just fair!_

_Harry and Ginny in love?_

_A letter for a special someone_

_Harry sat on his bed in Number 4, Private Drive and wrote a special letter. He knew he had to wirte it since Bill and Fleur's wedding. This was his last day at the Dursley's house. He was longing to go and catch Voldemort before anyone else did, but he had to write this one special letter before he departed to his most dangerous journey with Ron and Hermione. Yes, Ron and Hermione would come with him, he couldn't change their minds._

_«We'll be there,» said Ron._

_«What?»_

_«At your aunt and uncle's house,» said Ron. «And then we'll go with you, wherever you are going.»_

_«No-» said Harry quickly; he had not counted on this, he had meant them to understand that he was undertaking this most dangerous journey alone._

_«You said to us once before,» said Hermione quietly, «that there was time to turn back if we wanted to. We've had time, hadn't we?»_

_«We're with you whatever happens,» said Ron._

_Harry tried again and again and again to change their minds: He talked to Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Granger, but they, too, said that it was better for him if Ron and Hermione would come with him. Sometime, he had declared that he would surrender and that Hermione and Ron should do what they couldn't leave alone._

_The next day, Harry would fly to Diagon Alley to buy a last few things there and meet Ron and Hermione there, too. They would set up this most dangerous journey together, but first he had to give in that special letter with Hedwig._

_«Okay, Hed. This is a very important letter, please carry it carefully and take care of yourself. Don't fly away from the person you delivered the letter to until she writes back, okay?» Hedwig did a kind of nodding and flew out of Harry's window._

_«Harry!», yelled Petunia Dursley the next morning. «Harry, wake up!» She knocked at his bedroom door. «I'm awake,» said Harry and got up. He took his trunk, put all of his belonging in it, closed it, took his Firebolt and Invisibility Cloak and went downstairs._

_«Morning, Harry!», said Uncle Vernon. «Morning,» said Harry and wondered why his uncle greeted him. «Harry,» said Aunt Petunia, «It's your birthday today.» «Yeah! Well?» Harry replied. «Well, in your world you are of age now,» said Uncle Vernon. «That's why we thought we should give you a present,» Aunt Petunia added. «What? What are you talking about? You never gave me any presents ecxept Uncle Vernon old socks and Dudley's old clothes.» «We know. It's just, you're leaving us today and we thought that we...» «... Must celebrate it, right?» «No, we didn't! We just wanted to give you this.» Uncle Vernon brought a big package into the kitchen. Harry opened it and... «Where did you get this from? This is a caretaking set for my Firebolt.» «Your aunt wrote to your friend Hermione Granger and asked her to buy something for us to give you for your birthday. We sent her money, too, but she sent it back and said she doesn't want to take our money because she was so pleased that we gave you something.» «You wrote to her?» Harry was dumbfounded he just couldn't believe what they told him. «I knew her name and I saw loads of time how your kind write letters to each other I sometimes watched Lilly doing it.» «Which owl did you use? You didn't use Hedwig, did you?» «Well, yes, we did. I remembered how Lilly sent her owl with a letter to one of her friends and just talked to your bird. I could say that she was happy but this is nonesense.» «I...Thank you!» «What is this all about?» thought Harry. «Well, I have to leave you now. Must buy some things in Diagon Alley. Goodbye and no worries! I won't come back.» «Goodbye, Harry.» Harry took his stuff, went out of the door, looked back seeing his aunt and uncle smiling and closed the door behind him._

_She wondered whether it was a good or bad sign to get a letter from Harry. Her hands were sweaty and she was shaking badly as she opened the letter._

_«Dear Ginny, _

_think you're wondering why I write to you. Read this if you still love me. Hedwig will not leave you until you reply._

_Your blue eyes are haunting me. Even though you're not here they won't leave me alone. I try to lock them up, like I have done with the rest of my memories of you. But they always find a way out, your clear blue eyes. So they keep haunting me night and day. Everytime I look at the sky I think of your eyes. I don't know if I ever told you, but your eyes are like the sky._

_When the sun is shining and the sky is blue you are happy._

_When the sky is cloudy and grey you are angry._

_When the raindrops fall it's your tears that are falling._

_I saw you crying some times. I know you cried when you were alone, but you never showed it. _

_It took me a long time to realize my feelings for you because I always thought about Ron and about what he would say. You don't know how many times I doubted that I could make it. I was just about to give up when you kissed me in the Gryffindor common room. You opened yourself to me, you let me become a part of your life. _

_As time went I became addicted to you. After a while I understood that it was love. I remember how scared I was when I realized it. I had never loved anyone like that before._

_I've never been happier than the few months we had together as a couple._

_Then I left. I said it was for you. I didn't want you to be caught or murdered by Voldemort, I found it too risky. You didn't beg me to stay, I think you understood me although it was hard for you. _

_You deserve to be happy, and I really wanted to be a part of your happy future. I know it's stupid to hope, but maybe. Just maybe there's still a chance that it can happen._

_I haven't seen you since Bill and Fleur's wedding, but I realised then that I still need you._

_Maybe you will come back to me someday. I know that you probably don't love me any more, if you ever did. But I still love you, with all of my heart, and that means something to me. I just can't let you go. You are special, and you became such an important part of my life. I love you so much, that's why I can't let go. I think that it's because of my love that your eyes won't leave me alone. They keep haunting me so that I won't forget. I want to forget, but at the same time I don't want to. I want to forget so that I can move on with my life, but then you won't be a part of it. It's stupid, I know that you're not really a part of my life. But I've saved a place for you, if you would come back one day. Don't think that I haven't tried to fill it, because I really have. I have tried countless times to fill that place, but I can't. It's your place, and only you can fill it._

_I really hope that you will come back one day. That your love for me has, like mine for you, stayed alive._

_Will you come back to me one day?_

_Will I ever feel your arms around me again?_

_Will I ever hear your voice whisper words of love into my ears again?_

_Will I ever see your clear blue eyes look at me and only see love in them?_

_I hope I will. Because without you I'm not whole. You took a place in my heart and won't give it back. So you'll always be a part of my life. I will always love you, in a way I hope that you know that. Where ever you are now._

_I beg you not to go with Hermione and Ron. I really want to see you again, but I don't want to put you into life danger._

_Harry.»_

_--------------------------------------------------------------_

Disclaimer: I don't own this letter. Somebody would notice that some parts in it were written before from Wasa90. I have absolutly no rights for copying it. In case you should read this story, I hope it is okay that I used your letter, Wasa90.

_--------------------------------------------------------------_

_Ginny looked up. Ron was standing in her room. «Hey, Gin, I'm leaving now,» said Ron. «I will miss you!» «Take care of Hermione and Harry, will you?» «Of course, I will.» «And take care of you.» «I will, too. Hang on, is this Hedwig?» «Yeah,» said Ginny with tears in her eyes. «Harry sent me a letter. He says he still loves me but he doesn't want me to come with you.» «Listen, Gin, he just wants your best. It's too dangerous for you. He doesn't want you to be murdered or something else becuase he would think it was his fault. He still thinks it was his fault that Dumbledore was murdered, so please, don't give him this feeling again.» «Ron, you've never been so sensible.» «Thanks, Gin. I think I've grown up.» «Yeah. You should leave now.» «Okay. I love you, Gin. I always will. Well, of course, you're my sister.» «I love you, too, Ron. Take good care of you and the others, will you?» «You asked that once, Gin. Goodbye!» «Bye, Ron!» There was a loud 'Plop' and Ron had disapperated. Ginny sat down on her bed, took a piece of parchment and a quill and began to write an answer for Harry._

_A few hours later Harry got Ginny's letter._

_«Dear Harry,_

_I don't know what to say._

_I really want to come with you but Mum would die if I left, too, and you have forbidden me to go with you._

_I am so lonely without you. Everyday, I miss you more. _

_I can't imagine how it will be in Beauxbatons without you. Well, of course, it's a girls school but I don't know anyone there but Luna._

_I want to feel you by my side, feel your lips on my lips and want to put my arms around you._

_I always loved you since I knew you. You remember the first time we met? It was before your first year in Hogwarts. I saw you and it was just... I can't discribe it. _

_How I hoped it was me you would asked to come with you to the Yule Ball in your fourth year. But you didn't._

_Or do you remember our conversation at Dumbledore's funeral?_

_'What if I don't care?' I said fiercely. 'I care,' you said. 'How do you think I'd feel if this was your funeral... and it was my fault...' I looked away from you, over the lake. 'I never really gave up on you,' I said. 'Not really. I always hoped... Hermione told me to get on with life, maybe go out with some other people, relax a bit around you, because I never used to be able to talk if you were in the room, remember? And she thought you might take a bit more notice if I was a bit more- myself.' 'Smart Girl, that Hermione,' you said, trying to smile. 'I just wish I'd asked you sooner. We could've had ages... months... years maybe...'_

_Yeah, I remember it as if it was yesterday. I need you, Harry. Ask Ron and he will tell you the same, won't he?_

_I don't know, where you are when you receive my letter, because Ron wouldn't tell me where you three are going, but I think Hedwig is very quick to find you._

_Where ever you are, whatever you're doing, take good care of yourself and of Hermione and Ron._

_I hope to see you back soon. _

_If you are hurt or even murdered I will search the murderer myself and will murder him!_

_I know I've lost you. But I know I haven't lost you forever._

_Ginny.»_

_«You knew it?» Harry asked Hermione. «Knew what?» she replied. «That Ginny was in love with me. How long? How long did you know?» «Since our second year.» «What? Why didn't you tell me?» «Ginny didn't want it, she was too shy and then you fell in love with Cho Chang that turned the whole thing. She started to go out with anybody else but you.» «It was your fault that she was dating this awful one in her fourth year? What was his name?» Ron said furious, looking from Harry to Hermione. «I think it was Zacharias Smith, wasn't it?» Hermione answered. «And it wasn't our fault. I didn't even know anything about Ginny,» Harry added and tried to defend himself. «That's right, you didn't know anything about her!» Ron said even more furious. «Boys! Don't argue! It doesn't help us on our way to find Voldemort. Just forget about it, will you?» «Okay, 'Mione.» «Don't call me like that.» «Like what then? Herm-Own-Nini?» «Ron! No one ever called me that!» «No? And what's about Krum?» «Oh, forget Krum. He doesn't matter anymore. Well, he's a good friend of mine, but he's too far away to help us.»_


	2. Surprise over Surprises Part 1

_Surprises over surprises_

_As the night went nearer, they took a room in the Leaky Cauldron._

_«Where are we going tomorrow?» Hermione asked while they were changing their clothes. «I think we shouldn't go anywhere tomorrow but practise any spells. I think you know quite good ones, don't you, Hermione?» Harry replied. «Sure, I know. But some who could be quite useful against Voldemort I don't know. Except 'Avada Kedavra', of course.» «Well, we can't try the 'Avada Kedavra' Curse, can we?» Harry asked. «No, we can't. Of course, we could take spiders or something like that to practise the spell on them, but this would be too cruel,» said Hermione. «Yeah, I think so, too. Remember the lesson of Defense Against The Dark Arts in our fourth year?» Ron replied. «Sure! I could never forget. And seeing Neville's face while this-What was his name?-Barty Crouch Jr. was doing the Cruciatus Curse. I will never forget his face. And then this man did the 'Avada Kedavra' Curse in front of you. It was so cruel and mean.» «I know,» said Harry. «But the only chance to kill Voldemort and his Death Eaters is to practise the spells they use. But for now, we need to rest.»_

_The next morning, the three of them woke up early. It was about five o'clock in the morning when they changed their clothes._

_«Do you think we can get breakfast right now?» Hermione asked. «I don't think so.» said Ron. «But I'm not really hungry.» «I am a little bit hungry, but I don't think that the kitchen is already open. I think the whole Diagon Alley is still asleep. We are the first ones awake, for sure» Harry replied. «Do you think Gringotts is already open?» «I don't know. Why do you ask, Harry?» Hermione said. «I need a bit money. I want to buy something for someone.» «Do you want to buy a present for Ginny?» Ron asked. «No, I don't,» Harry answered. «Well, maybe, yes, I want.» «Herm-Own-Nini,» said a voice which came from the direction of the door. «No, it can't be Krum, can it?» Ron thought. Harry, Ron and Hermione glanced at the door. There was standing a person there, but the three of them couldn't see who it was. Harry asked first, «Who are you and how long do you stand there?» The person came out of the shadow and went into the light of the room. «I was standing there long enough.» «Viktor!» Hermione yelled. «What are you doing here? How did you find out?» She went to him and gave him a hug. «Herm-Own-Nini! So nice to see you.» «Viktor Krum,» said Harry gloomy(?) and took a glance at Ron. «I went to your house, Herm-Own-Nini,» Viktor said. «Your Mum said, you were going to search Voldemort with Ron and Harry. She told me where you wanted to go first and I hoped to catch you before you leave Diagon Alley, Herm-Own-Nini.» «My name is Her-My-Ne, not Herm-Own-Nini!» «Er-My-Knee?» «Almost right. But it's Her not Er. HER-My-Ne.» «Hermione, we haven't got time to teach Viktor English, okay?» «Sure! Sorry, Harry.» «Hello, Harry, Ron!» «Hey, Viktor.» «What do you want?» Harry asked. «I wanted to visit Er-My-Ne and now I want to come with you» Viktor replied. «Show your arm,» Harry said. Viktor showed him his right arm. «And now, show me the other one.» Viktor didn't want to show Harry his left arm but Harry just pulled out Viktors arm and said, «Why didn't you want to show it? You haven't got the Dark Mark.» «Sure I haven't. Did you think so?» «Well, yes, I did. But it was stupid of me. Sorry.» «No matter. It's okay.» Harry saw Hermione looking very angry at him with her How-Could-You-look. Harry said toneless «Sorry». _

_It was about seven o'clock when Harry, Hermione, Ron and Viktor went downstairs and sat down at a table._

_«Good morning! What do you want to eat? I can offer you Pea soup. It's very delicious!»_

_Harry remembered the shrunken head in the Knight Bus:_

_«Hey! If you have a pea soup, make sure you eat it before it eats you!» it said._

_So Harry said «No, thanks. Maybe we can get something else?» «Of course.» The waiter went away and ten minutes later he came back with a tray full of different meals especially Porridge._

_«You're welcome,» he said and went away again. «Doesn't it look delicious?» Ron asked ironically. «Not really,» Hermione replied. «Euh... The Porridge can walk on its own. That's disgusting!»_

A/N: This was the first part of three parts of this chapter. The next part will come online soon.

Hope you'll enjoy reading the story. Please review! (Holly-Alexis Combs; Member of U.C.S)


	3. Surprises over Surprises Part 2

_«I can't believe that Krum is here,» Ron muttered into Harry's ear. «Do you think Hermione invited him?» Harry muttered back, «No, I don't think so. I think she would have told us if she had invited him, wouldn't she?» «If you think so,» came as reply from a gloomy Ron._

_As they were passing the joke shop of Ron's brothers Fred and George, Harry saw Luna and Neville standing in it._

_«I'll be back in a minute,» he said and went inside. «Hey you two!», he said as he was standing between Neville and Luna. «Harry!» said Luna. «What are you doing here? How are you?» «So great to see you, Harry,» said Neville. «Great to see you, too. I am on my way chasing Voldemort with Hermione, Ron and Victor.» «Do you mean you are going to chase Voldemort with Victor Krum?» Luna asked confused. «Yeah! I tried to stop Krum comming with us but he wanted to be with Hermione.» «So, Hermione and Ron are still not together? How long do they want to wait?» «Don't know but Ron can't tell Hermione what he feels for her. He thinks Hermione loves Krum.» «Well, back to the main thing,» said Luna siriously. «What do you think? You're going to chase Voldemort but you're just taking Ron, Hermione and Krum with you. But have you asked us? No, you haven't. I bet you'ver never even thought about you. After all the things Neville and I did to help you. You should have asked us to come with you.» «But, Luna, I've never even asked Ron or Hermione to come with me. I wanted to do this alone, because it's too dangerous. I don't want my friends to get hurt or even murdered.» «Okay, I can undersand you but when Ron, Hermione and Krum come with you Me and Neville will come with you, too.» «No, Luna, be rational. You can't come with me and the others.» «No, Harry,» said Neville. This was the first time he spoke since Harry and Luna have started their conversation. «Luna's right. We will come with you. I want my grandma to be proud of me just once and I want to find my parents tormentors.» «Okay, if you really want to. I think I can't change your minds.» «No, you can't, Harry,» said Luna. _

_The three of them went out of the shop to Ron, Hermione and Krum._

_«Neville, Luna, what are you doing here?» asked Hermione. «We're going with you,» said Luna. «You're going with us? Where?» asked Ron looking a bit confused. «Oh, Ron. It's obvious. They want to chase and find Voldemort with us. But Neville, Luna, you can't come with us,» Hermione answered. «But the more we are the better is our chance to catch and kill Voldemort, isn't it?» Luna said. «And if one of us is caught the others and depart into two groups. One chasing Voldemort and the other group can go and search the caught one.» «Can't we change your minds?» asked Ron. «No,» said Neville. «You can't. We're with you four whatever happens.»_

_---------------------_

_Authors note: This was part two of chapter two. The next part will be online soon._

_Please review! (Holly-Alexis Combs; Member of U.C.S)_

_--------------------_


	4. Surprises over Surprises Part 3

A/N: So, here is now the last part of Chapter 2. I hope anyone of you'll read this story. Please review.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_«I think we should stay here until tomorrow,» said Harry. «But the longer we stay here the earlier some of Voldemort's Death Eaters could find us,» Hermione replied. «You're right, Hermione, but we really should stay here until tomorrow,» Harry replied._

_Until the sunset Harry and the others strolled through Diagon Alley and stopped here and there to buy something which could be useful. Ron said «Good night!» to the others very early to go back to the Leaky Cauldron and have some sleep. Well, he told them that he wanted to go to sleep, but he wanted to write a letter to Ginny. As he sat down on his bed, he began to write:_

_«Dear Ginny, my lovely sister!_

_We are at the Leaky Cauldron in Diagon Alley._

_We'll stay here until tomorrow._

_I hope Hedwig is quick with delivering this letter because it's very important._

_I think if you talk to Harry from face-to-face he will allow you to come with us. And as for myself, I would feel better to have you around me. I think it's just fair to allow you this because this awful VIKTOR KRUM is coming with us, but Neville and Luna are, too._

_So, hurry up! You should be here before sunrise._

_With love,_

_your brother Ron!_

_P.S.: Just tell Mum where you're going, she will understand.»_

_Ron took Hedwig, gave her his letter, said «Quickly!» and sent her off._

_When Harry and Hermione came back, he was already asleep._

_«Do you know where Hedwig is, Hermione?» Harry asked as he saw the empty cage of his owl. «Did you leave the cage open?» Hermione replied. «I think so, yes.» «Then she's out for hunting, I'd say.» «You're right, Hermione. Let's go to bed then.»_

_The next morning Harry was woken by a pain in his left hand._

_«Ouch! Lumos!» he said and opened his eyes. «Who are you?» he asked when he saw a little owl pricking her beak into his hand. «What do you want?» Harry looked closer at the owl, it was a little barn-owl. After Harry's question, it flew to the corner next to the door. Harry couldn't see it anymore. It was the same corner where Krum had been standing the day before. Harry first woke up Ron and then Hermione. _

_«There is someone standing over there,» he said pointing at the corner. «Who's there?» Hermione asked loudly. «Ron had an idea. «Ginny, is that you?» «The person in the corner stepped out into the light. Actually, it was Ginny. «Harry, I have to talk to you, please!» she said looking full of hope at Harry. «Okay. Ron, Hermione, could you wait outside, please?» Harry answered. Ron and Hermione wnet out of the room. «Ginny, what are you doing here?» «Ron sent me a letter and told me to come here and talk to you. It's so unfair that you allow everyone except me to come with you. I talked to Mum, it's okay for her if I go with you. And don't say you couldn't change the others mind, because you can't change my mind. I will go with you whatever happens. I want as much as you to find Voldemort and his Death Eaters and kill them and I want my life to be lived with you, Harry.» «I want my life to be lived with you, too, Ginny, but I don't want you to be put into such danger.» «How often do you want to tell me this again?» «Ginny, please, you have to understand me.» «I do understand you, Harry, but you have to understand me, too. I love with all of my soul. I love you more than everything else. Even Ron understands me. I can show you his letter if you want.» Ginny handed the letter over to Harry. Harry read it. «Okay, maybe Ron is right. I will let you come with us, but if anything happens to anyone of us, you will go home rightaway, okay?» «Okay, Harry.» «Ginny, I love you.» Harry took Ginny into his arms and gave her a kiss._


	5. What to do now?

_Harry and Ginny in love? -Maybe_

_A letter for a special someone_

_Harry sat on his bed in Number 4, Private Drive and wrote a special letter. He knew he had to wirte it since Bill and Fleur's wedding. This was his last day at the Dursley's house. He was longing to go and catch Voldemort before anyone else did, but he had to write this one special letter before he departed to his most dangerous journey with Ron and Hermione. Yes, Ron and Hermione would come with him, he couldn't change their minds._

_«We'll be there,» said Ron._

_«What?»_

_«At your aunt and uncle's house,» said Ron. «And then we'll go with you, wherever you are going.»_

_«No-» said Harry quickly; he had not counted on this, he had meant them to understand that he was undertaking this most dangerous journey alone._

_«You said to us once before,» said Hermione quietly, «that there was time to turn back if we wanted to. We've had time, hadn't we?»_

_«We're with you whatever happens,» said Ron._

_Harry tried again and again and again to change their minds: He talked to Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Granger, but they, too, said that it was better for him if Ron and Hermione would come with him. Sometime, he had declared that he would surrender and that Hermione and Ron should do what they couldn't leave alone._

_The next day, Harry would fly to Diagon Alley to buy a last few things there and meet Ron and Hermione there, too. They would set up this most dangerous journey together, but first he had to give in that special letter with Hedwig._

_«Okay, Hed. This is a very important letter, please carry it carefully and take care of yourself. Don't fly away from the person you delivered the letter to until she writes back, okay?» Hedwig did a kind of nodding and flew out of Harry's window._

_«Harry!», yelled Petunia Dursley the next morning. «Harry, wake up!» She knocked at his bedroom door. «I'm awake,» said Harry and got up. He took his trunk, put all of his belongings in it, closed it, took his Firebolt and Invisibility Cloak and went downstairs._

_«Morning, Harry!», said Uncle Vernon. «Morning,» said Harry and wondered why his uncle greeted him. «Harry,» said Aunt Petunia, «It's your birthday today.» «Yeah! Well?» Harry replied. «Well, in your world you are of age now,» said Uncle Vernon. «That's why we thought we should give you a present,» Aunt Petunia added. «What? What are you talking about? Are you kidding? You never gave me any presents ecxept Uncle Vernon old socks and Dudley's old clothes.» «We know. It's just, you're leaving us today and we thought that we...» «... Must celebrate it, right?» «No, we didn't! We just wanted to give you this.» Uncle Vernon brought a big package into the kitchen. Harry opened it and... «Where did you get this from? This is a caretaking set for my Firebolt.» «Your aunt wrote to your friend Hermione Granger and asked her to buy something for us to give you for your birthday. We sent her money, too, but she sent it back and said she doesn't want to take our money because she was so pleased that we gave you something.» «You wrote to her?» Harry was dumbfounded he just couldn't believe what they told him. «I knew her name and I saw loads of times how your kind write letters to each other I sometimes watched Lilly doing it.» «Which owl did you use? You didn't use Hedwig, did you?» «Well, yes, we did. I remembered how Lilly sent her owl with a letter to one of her friends and just talked to your bird. I could say that she was happy but this is nonesense.» «I...Thank you!» «What is this all about?» thought Harry. «Well, I have to leave you now. Must buy some things in Diagon Alley. Goodbye and no worries! I won't come back.» «Goodbye, Harry.» Harry took his stuff, went out of the door, looked back seeing his aunt and uncle smiling and closed the door behind him._

_She wondered whether it was a good or bad sign to get a letter from him. It was a yellow letter, addressed to her and the delievering owl was barn-owl. Her hands were sweaty and she was shaking badly as she opened the letter._

_«Dear Ginny, _

_think you're wondering why I write to you. Read this if you still love me. If you don't, just take a piece of parchment and write that I should leave you alone. Hedwig will not leave you until you reply._

_Your blue eyes are haunting me. Even though you're not here they won't leave me alone. I try to lock them up, like I have done with the rest of my memories of you. But they always find a way out, your clear blue eyes. So they keep haunting me night and day. Everytime I look at the sky I think of your eyes. I don't know if I ever told you, but your eyes are like the sky._

_When the sun is shining and the sky is blue you are happy._

_When the sky is cloudy and grey you are angry._

_When the raindrops fall it's your tears that are falling._

_I saw you crying some times. I know you cried when you were alone, but you never showed it. _

_It took me a long time to realize my feelings for you because I always thought about Ron and about what he would say. You don't know how many times I doubted that I could make it. I was just about to give up when you kissed me in the Gryffindor common room. You opened yourself to me, you let me become a part of your life. _

_As time went I became addicted to you. After a while I understood that it was love. I remember how scared I was when I realized it. I had never loved anyone like that before._

_I've never been happier than the few months we had together as a couple._

_Then I left. I said it was for you. I didn't want you to be caught or murdered by Voldemort, I found it too risky. You didn't beg me to stay, I think you understood me although it was hard for you. _

_You deserve to be happy, and I really wanted to be a part of your happy future. I know it's stupid to hope, but maybe. Just maybe there's still a chance that it can happen._

_I haven't seen you since Bill and Fleur's wedding, but I realised then that I still need you._

_Maybe you will come back to me someday. I know that you probably don't love me any more, if you ever did. But I still love you, with all of my heart, and that means something to me. I just can't let you go. You are special, and you became such an important part of my life. I love you so much, that's why I can't let go. I think that it's because of my love that your eyes won't leave me alone. They keep haunting me so that I won't forget. I want to forget, but at the same time I don't want to. I want to forget so that I can move on with my life, but then you won't be a part of it. It's stupid, I know that you're not really a part of my life. But I've saved a place for you, if you would come back one day. Don't think that I haven't tried to fill it, because I really have. I have tried countless times to fill that place, but I can't. It's your place, and only you can fill it._

_I really hope that you will come back one day. That your love for me has, like mine for you, stayed alive._

_Will you come back to me one day?_

_Will I ever feel your arms around me again?_

_Will I ever hear your voice whisper words of love into my ears again?_

_Will I ever see your clear blue eyes look at me and only see love in them?_

_I hope I will. Because without you I'm not whole. You took a place in my heart and won't give it back. So you'll always be a part of my life. I will always love you, in a way I hope that you know that. Where ever you are now._

_I beg you not to go with Hermione and Ron. I really want to see you again, but I don't want to put you into life danger._

_Harry.»_

_Ginny looked up. Ron was standing in her room. «Hey, Gin, I'm leaving now,» said Ron. «I will miss you!» «Take care of Hermione and Harry, will you?» «Of course, I will.» «And take care of you.» «I will, too. Hang on, is this Hedwig?» «Yeah,» said Ginny with tears in her eyes. «Harry sent me a letter. He says he still loves me but he doesn't want me to come with you.» «Listen, Gin, he just wants your best. It's too dangerous for you. He doesn't want you to be murdered or something else because he would think it was his fault. He still thinks it was his fault that Dumbledore was murdered, so please, don't give him this feeling again.» «Ron, you've never been so sensible.» «Thanks, Gin. I think I've grown up.» «Yeah. You should leave now.» «Okay. I love you, Gin. I always will. Well, of course, you're my sister.» «I love you, too, Ron. Take good care of you and the others, will you?» «You asked that once, Gin. Goodbye!» «Bye, Ron!» There was a loud 'Plop' and Ron had disapperated. Ginny sat down on her bed, took a piece of parchment and a quill and began to write an answer for Harry._

_A few hours later Harry got Ginny's letter._

_«Dear Harry,_

_I don't know what to say._

_I really want to come with you but Mum would die if I left, too, and you have forbidden me to go with you._

_I am so lonely without you. Everyday, I miss you more. _

_I can't imagine how it will be in Beauxbatons without you. Well, of course, it's a girls school but I don't know anyone there but Luna._

_I want to feel you by my side, feel your lips on my lips and want to put my arms around you._

_I always loved you since I knew you. You remember the first time we met? It was before your first year in Hogwarts. I saw you and it was just... I can't discribe it. _

_How I hoped it was me you would ask to come with you to the Yule Ball in your fourth year. But you didn't._

_Or do you remember our conversation at Dumbledore's funeral?_

_'What if I don't care?' I said fiercely. 'I care,' you said. 'How do you think I'd feel if this was your funeral... and it was my fault...' I looked away from you, over the lake. 'I never really gave up on you,' I said. 'Not really. I always hoped... Hermione told me to get on with life, maybe go out with some other people, relax a bit around you, because I never used to be able to talk if you were in the room, remember? And she thought you might take a bit more notice if I was a bit more- myself.' 'Smart Girl, that Hermione,' you said, trying to smile. 'I just wish I'd asked you sooner. We could've had ages... months... years maybe...'_

_Yeah, I remember it as if it was yesterday. I need you, Harry. Ask Ron and he will tell you the same, won't he?_

_I don't know, where you are when you receive my letter, because Ron wouldn't tell me where you three are going, but I think Hedwig is very quick to find you._

_Where ever you are, whatever you're doing, take good care of yourself and of Hermione and Ron._

_I hope to see you back soon. _

_If you are hurt or even murdered I will search the murderer myself and will murder him!_

_I know I've lost you. But I know I haven't lost you forever._

_Ginny.»_

_«You knew it?» Harry asked Hermione. «Knew what?» she replied. «That Ginny was in love with me. How long? How long did you know?» «Since our second year.» «What? Why didn't you tell me?» «Ginny didn't want it, she was too shy and then you fell in love with Cho Chang that turned the whole thing. She started to go out with anybody else but you.» «It was your fault that she was dating this awful one in her fourth year? What was his name?» Ron said furious, looking from Harry to Hermione. «I think it was Zacharias Smith, wasn't it?» Hermione answered. «And it wasn't our fault. I didn't even know anything about Ginny,» Harry added and tried to defend himself. «That's right, you didn't know anything about her!» Ron said even more furious. «Boys! Don't argue! It doesn't help us on our way to find Voldemort. Just forget about it, will you?» «Okay, 'Mione.» «Don't call me like that.» «Like what then? Herm-Own-Nini?» «Ron! No one ever called me that!» «No? And what's about Krum?» «Oh, forget Krum. He doesn't matter anymore. Well, he's a good friend of mine, but he's too far away to help us.»_

_Surprises over surprises_

_As the night went nearer, they took a room in the Leaky Cauldron._

_«Where are we going tomorrow?» Hermione asked while they were changing their clothes. «I think we shouldn't go anywhere tomorrow but practise any spells. I think you know quite good ones, don't you, Hermione?» Harry replied. «Sure, I know. But some who could be quite useful against Voldemort I don't know. Except 'Avada Kedavra', of course.» «Well, we can't try the 'Avada Kedavra' Curse, can we?» Harry asked. «No, we can't. Of course, we could take spiders or something like that to practise the spell on them, but this would be too cruel,» said Hermione. «Yeah, I think so, too. Remember the lesson of Defense Against The Dark Arts in our fourth year?» Ron replied. «Sure! I could never forget. And seeing Neville's face while this-What was his name?-Barty Crouch Jr. was doing the Cruciatus Curse. I will never forget his face. And then this man did the 'Avada Kedavra' Curse in front of you. It was so cruel and mean.» «I know,» said Harry. «But the only chance to kill Voldemort and his Death Eaters is to practise the spells they use. But for now, we need to rest.»_

_The next morning, the three of them woke up early. It was about five o'clock in the morning when they changed their clothes._

_«Do you think we can get breakfast right now?» Hermione asked. «I don't think so.» said Ron. «But I'm not really hungry.» «I am a little bit hungry, but I don't think that the kitchen is already open. I think the whole Diagon Alley is still asleep. We are the first ones awake, for sure» Harry replied. «Do you think Gringotts is already open?» «I don't know. Why do you ask, Harry?» Hermione said. «I need a bit money. I want to buy something for someone.» «Do you want to buy a present for Ginny?» Ron asked. «No, I don't,» Harry answered. «Well, maybe, yes, I want.» «Herm-Own-Nini,» said a voice which came from the direction of the door. «No, it can't be Krum, can it?» Ron thought. Harry, Ron and Hermione glanced at the door. There was standing a person there, but the three of them couldn't see who it was. Harry asked first, «Who are you and how long do you stand there?» The person came out of the shadow and went into the light of the room. «I was standing there long enough.» «Viktor!» Hermione yelled. «What are you doing here? How did you find out?» She went to him and gave him a hug. «Herm-Own-Nini! So nice to see you.» «Viktor Krum,» said Harry gloomy(?) and took a glance at Ron. «I went to your house, Herm-Own-Nini,» Viktor said. «Your Mum said, you were going to search Voldemort with Ron and Harry. She told me where you wanted to go first and I hoped to catch you before you leave Diagon Alley, Herm-Own-Nini.» «My name is Her-My-Ne, not Herm-Own-Nini!» «Er-My-Knee?» «Almost right. But it's Her not Er. HER-My-Ne.» «Hermione, we haven't got time to teach Viktor English, okay?» «Sure! Sorry, Harry.» «Hello, Harry, Ron!» «Hey, Viktor.» «What do you want?» Harry asked. «I wanted to visit Er-My-Ne and now I want to come with you» Viktor replied. «Show your arm,» Harry said. Viktor showed him his right arm. «And now, show me the other one.» Viktor didn't want to show Harry his left arm but Harry just pulled out Viktors arm and said, «Why didn't you want to show it? You haven't got the Dark Mark.» «Sure I haven't. Did you think so?» «Well, yes, I did. But it was stupid of me. Sorry.» «No matter. It's okay.» Harry saw Hermione looking very angry at him with her How-Could-You-look. Harry said toneless «Sorry». _

_It was about seven o'clock when Harry, Hermione, Ron and Viktor went downstairs and sat down at a table._

_«Good morning! What do you want to eat? I can offer you Pea soup. It's very delicious!»_

_Harry remembered the shrunken head in the Knight Bus:_

_«Hey! If you have a pea soup, make sure you eat it before it eats you!» it said._

_So Harry said «No, thanks. Maybe we can get something else?» «Of course.» The waiter went away and ten minutes later he came back with a tray full of different meals especially Porridge._

_«You're welcome,» he said and went away again. «Doesn't it look delicious?» Ron asked ironically. «Not really,» Hermione replied. «Euh... The Porridge can walk on its own. That's disgusting!»_

_«I can't believe that Krum is here,» Ron muttered into Harry's ear. «Do you think Hermione invited him?» Harry muttered back, «No, I don't think so. I think she would have told us if she had invited him, wouldn't she?» «If you think so,» came as reply from a gloomy Ron._

_As they were passing the joke shop of Ron's brothers Fred and George, Harry saw Luna and Neville standing in it._

_«I'll be back in a minute,» he said and went inside. «Hey you two!», he said as he was standing between Neville and Luna. «Harry!» said Luna. «What are you doing here? How are you?» «So great to see you, Harry,» said Neville. «Great to see you, too. I am on my way chasing Voldemort with Hermione, Ron and Victor.» «Do you mean you are going to chase Voldemort with Victor Krum?» Luna asked confused. «Yeah! I tried to stop Krum comming with us but he wanted to be with Hermione.» «So, Hermione and Ron are still not together? How long do they want to wait?» «Don't know but Ron can't tell Hermione what he feels for her. He thinks Hermione loves Krum.» «Well, back to the main thing,» said Luna siriously. «What do you think? You're going to chase Voldemort but you're just taking Ron, Hermione and Krum with you. But have you asked us? No, you haven't. I bet you'ver never even thought about you. After all the things Neville and I did to help you. You should have asked us to come with you.» «But, Luna, I've never even asked Ron or Hermione to come with me. I wanted to do this alone, because it's too dangerous. I don't want my friends to get hurt or even murdered.» «Okay, I can undersand you but when Ron, Hermione and Krum come with you Me and Neville will come with you, too.» «No, Luna, be rational. You can't come with me and the others.» «No, Harry,» said Neville. This was the first time he spoke since Harry and Luna have started their conversation. «Luna's right. We will come with you. I want my grandma to be proud of me just once and I want to find my parents tormentors.» «Okay, if you really want to. I think I can't change your minds.» «No, you can't, Harry,» said Luna. _

_The three of them went out of the shop to Ron, Hermione and Krum._

_«Neville, Luna, what are you doing here?» asked Hermione. «We're going with you,» said Luna. «You're going with us? Where?» asked Ron looking a bit confused. «Oh, Ron. It's obvious. They want to chase and find Voldemort with us. But Neville, Luna, you can't come with us,» Hermione answered. «But the more we are the better is our chance to catch and kill Voldemort, isn't it?» Luna said. «And if one of us is caught the others and depart into two groups. One chasing Voldemort and the other group can go and search the caught one.» «Can't we change your minds?» asked Ron. «No,» said Neville. «You can't. We're with you four whatever happens.»_

_«I think we should stay here until tomorrow,» said Harry. «But the longer we stay here the earlier some of Voldemort's Death Eaters could find us,» Hermione replied. «You're right, Hermione, but we really should stay here until tomorrow,» Harry replied._

_Until the sunset Harry and the others strolled through Diagon Alley and stopped here and there to buy something which could be useful. Ron said «Good night!» to the others very early to go back to the Leaky Cauldron and have some sleep. Well, he told them that he wanted to go to sleep, but he wanted to write a letter to Ginny. As he sat down on his bed, he began to write:_

_«Dear Ginny, my lovely sister!_

_We are at the Leaky Cauldron in Diagon Alley._

_We'll stay here until tomorrow._

_I hope Hedwig is quick with delivering this letter because it's very important._

_I think if you talk to Harry from face-to-face he will allow you to come with us. And as for myself, I would feel better to have you around me. I think it's just fair to allow you this because this awful VIKTOR KRUM is coming with us, but Neville and Luna are, too._

_So, hurry up! You should be here before sunrise._

_With love,_

_your brother Ron!_

_P.S.: Just tell Mum where you're going, she will understand.»_

_Ron took Hedwig, gave her his letter, said «Quickly!» and sent her off._

_When Harry and Hermione came back, he was already asleep._

_«Do you know where Hedwig is, Hermione?» Harry asked as he saw the empty cage of his owl. «Did you leave the cage open?» Hermione replied. Harry nodded. «Then she's out for hunting, I'd say.» «You're right, Hermione. Let's go to bed then.»_

_The next morning Harry was woken by a pain in his left hand._

_«Ouch! Lumos!» he said and opened his eyes. «Who are you?» he asked when he saw a little owl pricking her beak into his hand. «What do you want?» Harry looked closer at the owl, it was a little barn-owl. After Harry's question, it flew to the corner next to the door. Harry couldn't see it anymore. It was the same corner where Krum had been standing the day before. Harry first woke up Ron and then Hermione. _

_«There is someone standing over there,» he said pointing at the corner. «Who's there?» Hermione asked loudly. «Ron had an idea. «Ginny, is that you?» «The person in the corner stepped out into the light. Actually, it was Ginny. «Harry, I have to talk to you, please!» she said looking full of hope at Harry. «Okay. Ron, Hermione, could you wait outside, please?» Harry answered. Ron and Hermione wnet out of the room. «Ginny, what are you doing here?» «Ron sent me a letter and told me to come here and talk to you. It's so unfair that you allow everyone except me to come with you. I talked to Mum, it's okay for her if I go with you. And don't say you couldn't change the others mind, because you can't change my mind. I will go with you whatever happens. I want as much as you to find Voldemort and his Death Eaters and kill them and I want my life to be lived with you, Harry.» «I want my life to be lived with you, too, Ginny, but I don't want you to be put into such danger.» «How often do you want to tell me this again?» «Ginny, please, you have to understand me.» «I do understand you, Harry, but you have to understand me, too. I love with all of my soul. I love you more than everything else. Even Ron understands me. I can show you his letter if you want.» Ginny handed the letter over to Harry. Harry read it. «Okay, maybe Ron is right. I will let you come with us, but if anything happens to anyone of us, you will go home rightaway, okay?» «Okay, Harry.» «Ginny, I love you.» Harry took Ginny into his arms and gave her a kiss._

_What to do now?_

_(5 years later)_

_"What happened to us?" Hermione thought sitting on a sofa in her living-room. She and Ron finally came together after Hermione had writting a letter to Ron telling him everything about her feelings. But since 3 years they had no contact with Harry. They had an argue and Harry 'went' away. Hermione looked at a photo album and saw a picture of her with Harry and Ron. She thought back to the day when Harry left them._

_It was two years after they went for chasing Voldemort. Someone of them has been killed so they stood at a grave. It had been her funeral an hour ago. Harry and the others cried. They were the only ones who were still standing there._

_"Why had she been killed? Why her? Why hadn't I been killed?" Harry thought loudly looking at her grave. "Oh, Harry," Hermione replied. "We'd feel even worse if you would have been killed." "No, we wouldn't. She was my sister Hermione," said Ron. "And it's Harry's fault that she's dead. He allowed her to come with us." "Well, I did. But she hadn't come to me once more if you wouldn't have written this letter to her. It's your fault." "Fine. If you think so, you'll never see me again," Ron replied and disapperated. "Oh, Harry, Ron is your best mate since our first year at Hogwarts. Do you really want to throw it all away? Was it anybody's fault that Ginny is dead?" «Hermione, you don't understand." «I do, Harry, I do. We are all sad that Ginny's dead but life goes on." "You're not better then Ron, Hermione. I always thought you were, but you aren't." And after saying these words, Harry disapperated._

_"Why did it happen?" Hermione thought loudly. "Why happened what?" Hermione looked up. Ron was standing in the door. "Why did Harry go away from us?" Hermione replied. "We had an arguement, remember, honey?" Ron answered. "Yeah, because you two were to proud to say that it wasn't anybody's fault." "But he said it was my fault." "Yeah, and you said it was his fault. You weren't better then him." "But, honey, I know it." "You know? Since three years we haven't heard anything from Harry, but you know? You know you made a mistake? Why don't you write him then?" "I can't." "Why not, Ron? Why not?" "I don't know. He hurt me with the things he said to me." "But you hurt him, too. You have to jump over your shadow, Ron." "Didn't he hurt you, too? Why don't you write him then?" "Okay, I will write him a letter."_

_Hermione went downstairs into the living-room, took a quill and a piece of parchment out of the cupboard, sat down at the table and began to write._

_Harry was living in Godric's Hollow now. He went to visit his parent's graves every day. He was standing at their graves when he received Hermione's letter. He was refusing to read it when he heard a voice saying "Read it, Harry, read it!" The voice sounded like his mother's voice and for a moment Harry could say that he saw his parents. He twinkled and his parents were gone. So he decided to read her letter._

_" Dear Harry,_

_I'm so sorry for everything that happened 3 years ago, but I must say, you hurt me and Ron._

_I've never expected such a thing from you. I always thought you were my best friend. Was I really mistaken?_

_When you said that I am not better then Ron I was so...you hurt me so bad that I was happy when you disapperated. But in these three years that I haven't seen you I thought so much about you._

_I hope you'd come to Ron and me and talk to us._

_Yeah, Ron and I are together since two years and a half. We want to marry next month and I would be happy if you would be Ron's marriage wittness and I think Ron would be happy, too, although he can't imagine right now._

_Please tell us where you live or visit us at the Weasley's house._

_All the best,_

_Hermione."_

_As Harry finished reading he looked a last time onto his parent's graves and went back to his home. Arrived there, he took a quill and a piece of parchment and began to write an answer._

_"Ron, honey! Harry wrote back. Listen!_

_Dear Ron, dear Hermione,_

_I'm very sorry for what happened three years ago, too._

_I know I really disappointed you and I am so sorry for this. But everything what's been worth fighting for was gone: My parents, Sirius, Dumbledore and GINNY!_

_No, Hermione, I was your best friend and I hope I will be again._

_I've never wanted to say such things to you two._

_If we were still friends I would love to be your marriage wittness, Ron, but at this circumstances I don't know if it's right._

_Remember what I told you at the end of our last year at Hogwarts? I live in Godric's Hollow now. I visit my parent's graves every day._

_I'd like to see you and all the Weasley family again._

_I think I need to talk about Ginny. I'ver never talked about her with anyone since her funeral._

_Maybe I can visit you next week and if it's just for Ginny, I think she wouldn't wish us to be seperated._

_I had a few relationships but no one was like Ginny._

_So, I think I'm going to visit you next Tuesday? Is it okay?_

_Best wishes,_

_Harry."_

_"Did you tell him, that we are going to marry?" Ron asked. "Yes, I did. What's the matter?" "Nothing. So he'll visit us next Tuesday. Great!" "Ron, why are you so ironically?" "Ironically? Me? I'm not ironical! I really like to see Harry again." "Ok, see him next Tuesday then."_

_The days went by and on the following Tuesday Harry apperated at 3 o'clock in the afternoon in front of the Weasley's house. _

_As he knocked at the door he heard a voice saying, "Who are you?" Harry replied, "It's me, Mrs. Weasley! Harry." "Come in," said the same voice. Harry opened the door and went in. "Harry darling! It's so great to see you again", Mrs. Weasley said, hugged him and gave him a kiss on his cheek. "Great to see you, too, Mrs. Weasley." Harry said "Hello" to the rest of the Weasley family and they all sat down at the kitchen table. _

_"I wish she hadn't died," said Harry. "Everything's my fault. I shouldn't have allowed her to come with us. If I hadn't she maybe would have never died in this age." "Harry, nothing is your fault. I have allowed her to go with you, too," Mrs. Weasley replied. "It was her own decision to go with you and I let her go, too." "But Mum," Ron interfered with the conversation. "I wrote a letter to her to tell that if she would talk to Harry again, he would let her go with him. It's my fault, too. I think it's everyone's fault." "Are you crazy, Ron? Maybe you should go to bed," said Hermione with an expression on her face Harry had never seen before. Hermione stood up and went away. "Do you really want to marry her?" asked Fred Ron's older brother. "Yes, I want to!" Ron replied and plodded after Hermione._


End file.
